In various field service situations (such as, for example, police or medical personnel responding to an emergency call), mobile communication devices are linked to provide for communication and coordination of participants in a task. However, it a participant leaves the task and move on to another project, there may not be enough remaining participates to adequately address the situation.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for maintaining required participation levels using communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.